


不好意思再打扰一下

by Noting



Category: yyy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noting/pseuds/Noting
Relationships: xxx - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	不好意思再打扰一下

我是可怜的小白菜没人凑字没人爱 我在凑字啊啊啊啊


End file.
